


The Heir to the Throne [KageHina]

by 144htz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/144htz/pseuds/144htz
Summary: The King wants to experience a normal life. he wants to go to college, maybe join a sport, fall in love, break a few bones, have sex, get wasted, or even take drugs. He wants to try what everyone else in college is doing before his life of freedom ends.Updates are inconsistent but I'll try to upload once a week.All characters are over 18 years of age.





	1. intro.

Kageyama Tobio was nervous yet excited. His father has finally agreed to send him to a normal college, for once. He's always been privately taught, since young. He wasn't good with people, some of his housekeepers would even called him demanding. He never liked being spoiled however, he's always wanted to do things on his own, be independent. His father has always been busy with the company, so he's always been surrounded by housekeepers doing everything for him. Bathing him, doing his laundry, brushing his teeth, even clothing him! Once he turned sixteen, he grew tired of it and practically begged his father to cut down the keepers' jobs with him. Now twenty years old, he's excited to finally be able to have a taste of the normal life. He hopes nobody will recognize him, considering him and his father look insanely similar. His father tried his best to keep the reporters away from his son, to save him from the horrors of wealthy fame. It'd be difficult for him to socialize and focus on his studies and hobbies if everyone surrounds him asking about his money. He starts his first day tomorrow, and admittedly, he's quite nervous. 

He looked over at his camera, hoping there'd be a decent photography club or something. It's always been a passion of his, considering he can capture people's true feelings and nature's beauty in one still shot. He hates it when people pose for photos, he prefers things to be in the moment, sincere.

"Tomorrow, my life of freedom begins."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the classroom, it was completely empty. I was a bit early, and the class was much bigger than I imagined. Nothing at all like TV dramas show them to be. There's a bunch of chairs facing downwards and a small desk at the front, presumably where the teacher does his job. I looked at the time.

"I've got about an hour until Physics starts."

I decided to look around the school more, maybe even meet someone. I slapped my head, I knew I should've taken morning classes. I got up from the classroom seat and walked out, accidentally running into a woman with sleek black hair and glasses, along with a mole on the bottom left of her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming out of there." She said. I shook my head, signaling it was fine. She has a sweet voice.

"Are you the new transfer student, per chance?" She asked. I nodded. She extended her hand.

"I'm Kiyoko Shimizu, the personal aid for this class, Senior. It's nice to meet you." She said. I shook her hand.

"I'm Tobio Kageyama, Freshman, likewise." She let go and I was left confused, it was quiet and I had no idea what to say.

"Have you thought about what clubs you're going to join? I believe its at least two clubs within your first three years here." She asked. Two?

"I've thought about joining the photography club, I wasn't told that I had to have another club as well." She put a strand of her hair behind her ear and gave me a smile.

"Well, have you ever considered joining our school's volleyball club? You seem like you'd be good at it, plus, I'm the club's manager." She said. I think this is what's called 'a plug-in' for oneself, it's like when someone advertises their own product. I wasn't gonna fall for that.

"I don't think so, I've never even played volleyball, I wouldn't know the rules." She tilted her head slightly to the right and gave a calming smile, while pulling out a piece of paper.

"Well, if you ever decide on giving it a shot, let me know." She said, handing me the paper. It was a poster saying 'Join Karasuno Volleyball! Welcome Freshmen' and etcetera. I took it, being courteous, and watched her leave. I looked at my phone.

"Forty-five minutes." It amazed me that a small conversation like that lasted fifteen minutes. Talking to someone other than my father and housekeepers felt genuinely nice, I feel warm. I walked out of the hall entirely, curious to see as to how volleyball actually works. I could look up videos on it, but from what I know from experience is that; you can never truly experience something until you witness it firsthand.

"Watch out!" I heard someone say from behind me. Unfortunately, I didn't move in time. I found myself getting hit in the back of the head with a ball, and it stung. I turned around to see what looked like a frightened kid with orange hair.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry.." He said in a trembling voice. I can't find myself to be hard on someone younger.

"It's fine, boy." I said. He didn't seem to like that.

"W-Who you callin' a boy?!" He yelled. Was I mistaken?

"Are you not a high schooler visiting campus? Waiting for a older sibling, maybe?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm a Freshman!" I tilted my head. I must've misjudged him, I should feel bad but I honestly feel like laughing.

"Then I guess we can call it even. You hit me in the head, I mistaken you for a high schooler." I said. I then felt the need to extend my hand, so I did.

"Tobio Kageyama, I just transferred here." He took my hand.

"The name's Shouyou Hinata, sorry about the ball, again." He said as he let go. His smile..it's very vibrant, kind of reminds me of the sun, warm. I looked at the ball he was holding, he must've noticed.

"Oh-the reason why I have the ball in the first place is because I heard the volleyball club was taking members again, so I've been practicing myself. I tried out at the beginning of fall enrolled but I didn't make it. They weren't taking members at the beginning of winter enrollment, but they are taking new members for spring! Gosh, I could barely hit the ball and I didn't know anything about the sport, but I've always wanted to play. I feel like I'll make it this semester, apparently a lot of people dropped, I don't know why, though. It's kind of funny, I'm basically a part of the team, but I'm also not OFFICIALLY in the team." It came to me all at once, but I learned something: he's annoying and loud. I can't help but enjoy the company, however. It feels nice and something about this guy makes me feel, I don't know, complete.

"Volleyball, huh?" I said while looking over at the gym I was headed to.

"Yeah-say, were you gonna join too? What a coincidence!" He said, giving me these eyes that I can't quite describe.

"I don't know, I don't know a thing about volleyball. I was just gonna go take a look." I said, he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the gym.

"Then come on! The team is amazing, I'll introduce you to Yatchi! She's the assistant manager, she's do a Freshman!" He said. I felt warm, very warm, especially in my face. My hand. He's touching my hand. I'm disgusted? No, I'm nervous. Very nervous. Why? Because he's holding my hand? What is this feeling?

"Hey, guys!" He yelled out in the gym. Everyone, and I mean everyone, smiled at his voice. Okay, so it isn't just me.

"Hinata!" Someone with silver hair shouted, embracing him in a hug. The warmth then suddenly left my body. I don't like this.

"Suga!" He said, embracing the other.

"Hinataaaaa!" Two men yelled in sync. One, bald and menacing while the other was even shorter than Hinata. They both jumped and tackled Hinata once this 'Suga' let go of him. One other members, presumably a second year, told the two to get off of him. Three other players, and one not in uniform, laughed behind him.

"Ennoshita calm down, they're just happy to see him." Suga said to him, he gave a small chuckle. Suga put his arm around the man, not in volleyball uniform, and sat his head on his shoulder. I was confused. Suga then looked at me.

"Oh-Hinata, who's this you've got with you?" Ennoshita asked, he's very kind. His voice is very settling, I couldn't get my eyes away from the two men, one with his arm around the other as they both smiled. Is that allowed?

"Oh yeah! This is a transfer student who's thinking about joining, but like how I was, he doesn't know a thing about volleyball! I wanted to introduce him to Yatchi, since she teaches better than I do." He said while pointing his finger up at me. Hearing him talk about me made me feel warm again, maybe he's just a very warm person, everyone seems to like him. I like him. I looked up at the clock.

"Shit I'm gonna be late.." I whispered to myself.

"Um, maybe you can introduce me to her another time. I have afternoon classes starting in four minutes." Hinata looked a bit down, but smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Here, put your number in. I'd like to keep in touch with you." He said. How could I say no to a smile like that? I took his phone and put my name and number, then gave it back to him. I then began to walk out.

"I'll see you later, then?" I asked before I left the building. He smiled.

"Yeah, later."


	3. Chapter 3

I laid in my bed, thinking about what happened today. The feeling of winter definitely flew over me, the upcoming holidays seem meaningless per usual. I only have two classes but do I even like them? I don't exactly have a specific career that I'm going for, considering I'm destined to own the company, but I think I should still study something I like. I might enroll in an English class, I kinda like literature.

! Hey, listen !

I look at my phone, that chimed, signaling I got a text. Strange, the only one I text is father, does he need something? I opened my phone and saw numbers I didn't recognize. Once I read the text, a huge feeling of warmth swept over me, I could've sworn I even smiled at it.

> Hey Kageyama! It's me, Hinata! （＾∇＾）

I immediately saved his number into my contacts. I felt happy, I now have two people in there!

> Hey.

What do you normally text people..?

> Sorry for texting you so late, my phone died halfway through practice and I just got home (*'-')

> You've been practicing this whole time? Aren't you tired?

I looked at the time. It's been nearly seven hours since I saw him practicing, he must have insane stamina.

> Yup! I'm super tired wwwww but I can't sleep. Part of it is excitement for the holidays coming up! Kind of sucks that we only get christmas eve, christmas day, and new years off, unlike high school where we got two weeks! I decided to ignore the talk about the holidays.

> Yeah..so you're talking to me, hoping you'd sleep?

> Yes! Well, no. You aren't boring me to sleep or anything, I just wanna talk to you and I just happen to be unable to sleep ^-^

My heart thumped at the words 'I wanna talk to you'. It made me feel really happy, I like this.

> I see. How was practice?

I want to do what I can to keep talking to him. I don't know why, but I want to keep talking to him.

> Oh, the usual, ya know? Suga tried to help me with my spikes by tossing to me, I can never seem to get it right! Suga blames his tosses, but I think I just suck www ('∀｀)

I let out a small chuckle.

> I don't think you're that bad. I've never even touched a volleyball, you're automatically better than I am.

> Yeah..ww I guess you're right! Oh! I gotta introduce you to Yachi tomorrow, then I can help you practice before tryouts!

Oh yeah, that's initially why we went into the gym. Do I really want to play volleyball..?

> Hey, um, about that. What other sports club do you guys have? I feel like I should hear everything out before making a definite decision, you know?

I grew nervous, what if I've offended him? I should've just agreed to volleyball, regardless whether I like it or not.

> Ohhh yeah! I understand wwww well our most popular club is the soccer club, next to that is volleyball, then basketball, and then after that is football. Those are our four main pillars, but we have a lacrosse club, a baseball club, a swim club, and a tennis club. They all used to be extremely strong and high-up clubs, I don't know what happened to them www OH there's also a track and field club. ♪( '▽｀)

> Thank you for the information, there's a lot for me to look at.

I haven't even heard of half of these sports.

> Take your time! I'll support you with whatever you choose! ( ◠‿◠ )

I smiled, widely. Is this what it's like to have a friend? I took a deep breath.

> Thank you. I'd still like to meet you tomorrow, maybe I can help you practice?

> Yeah! That'd be awesome! Just because we're in different sports doesn't mean we can't be friends! wwww

And there it was, that heart-clenching moment. I sat up and physically covered my face with my hands. I felt so happy, I genuinely didn't know what to do with myself. I looked at the now-black screen on my phone. I was red. I slapped myself to shake it off, and opened my phone.

> Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow.

> Goodnight, Kageyama!

I sat with a sour-looking face. It was an attempt to contain my emotions, but I ended up looking constipated. Right then, my father walked into my room, something he hardly ever does.

"School was that bad, huh?" He said in a slight chuckle. I furrowed my eyebrows, then remembering the look on my face.

"N-no, it was actually nice." I said, looking at the ground. There's no need to tell him about Hinata or these things I feel, I'm not a child, and I don't need to rely on him anymore.

"That's good, then. I won't pry into your life, just wanted to make sure you liked the school. I came in to tell you that I won't be here for the next week. I'm gonna miss the holidays again, bud. I'll send you a gift from wherever I am at the time." He said. I looked up at him.

"Expansion?" I asked, referring to the company. He nodded.

"International." He said with a smirk on his face. He was indeed proud of himself. I gave him wide eyes. Our construction company was now international and rising.

"Father, that's amazing!" I said in a loud voice. He laughed and rubbed my hair.

"Yes, and eventually, it'll all be yours. You and your family will be well taken care of, so hurry up and find yourself a girlfriend." He said, laughing, giving me a playful slap on the back.

"When do you leave?" I asked, avoiding the comment. I dislike it when he brings up a 'girlfriend', for personal reasons. I understand that he's worried about my future ending up like his; alone, but at the same time-I just don't think that's for me. I've only ever been around women- housekeepers-and I can honestly say that I cannot see myself with a woman. The only other men I've met aside from my father have been my two home-schooling teachers. Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I've enjoyed their presence much more than any housekeeper. Maybe if I met my mother, things would be different, but my father have never once allowed me to even ask about her. I wish I at least knew her name, but at the same time, I'm afraid to be disappointed.

"I depart tomorrow night, so I want us to have dinner together, there's something..special..I want to talk to you about." He said. Weird, he never asks to have dinner together.

"Why not tell me now?" I asked.

"It's not something I can bring myself to tell you right now. Tomorrow, before I leave, I'll be ready." He said, in a low voice. He was being sincere, and this was rare. I nodded and he then closed the door, leaving my sight. I laid back down in my bed, wondering what it could be. I looked at the time, it was now midnight, the start of the next day.

"Happy birthday to me."


	4. Chapter 4

"One hour." I sat at the huge dining table, eating a quick breakfast before heading to school. I decided to google some of the sports Hinata told me about, one of them caught my interest.

"Oh, uniform that other guy was wearing yesterday looks similar to this." I noticed, it was apparently a baseball uniform. Reading that the number 1 signified the 'ace', or the team's best player, of the team. Suga had his arm around Karasuno's baseball ace!

"He must be really good..but Suga and him.. isn't that weir-" One of the housekeepers then dropped something, cutting me off, mid-thought.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" She said to one of the other housekeepers. I turned around, and it looked like she had spilled some blue liquid, presumably a cleaning product.

"Kousuke, I know it's your first day, but please try to be careful." One of them said. The one who was frantically cleaning had red hair and blue eyes, she was very pretty.

"I'm sorry!" She said to the orange-haired one. She's also really pretty, kind of a familiar feeling. I got up from my chair and grabbed paper towels.

"M-Master Tobio!" She said as she bowed, the other bowed as well. I shook my head.

"You don't have to do that." I said to them, they both looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"We must." The older one said, I shrugged. Once I take over, they won't have to do that anymore.

"Let me help you." I said to Kouske, she looked like she was going to burst into tears. She then had a realization.

"Ah! Happy twenty-first birthday, Master Tobio." The orange-haired one said. It made me feel a familiar warmth.

"H-happy birthday!" Kousuke said, with teary eyes. I thanked them and continued to help her clean. I looked at the time, realizing it was time for me to leave.

"T-thank you for your help! I won't make a mistake again!" She said. I felt like smiling, but I didn't. I nodded and walked out of the house, they bowed again when I left the room. My designated driver was waiting for me, as always.

•

"You're sure you want to register for these courses, and drop this one? This won't take effect until the spring quarter, you know." The advisor told me. I nodded.

"Alright, your new adjusted schedule will be sent out a during the February break, before the spring quarter starts. I see you've already signed up for photography club, you still need one more club." She said, popping gum into her mouth.

"I'm aware, I'm still indecisive about two sports' clubs." I told her. She nodded.

"You only have a week left, signups close then." She said. I nodded, got up, shook her hand, and left. Since I had finished my afternoon classes and done what I needed to do in the main office, I should meet up with Hinata.

! Hey, listen !

> Are you busy, at the moment?

I felt anxious for some reason, it's not like my first time texting him or anything, I don't understand it.

> Nope! I'm in the gym if you want to come over! Maybe I can help you find a club! :D

I'm worrying about nothing.

> That'd be great, I'm heading over.

> Great! (:

I walked down the stairs and out of the building, making my way to the second gym. I passed by the pool, noticing how hard the swimmers are training. I don't think I could ever be in swim, something about constantly being wet irks me. I continued onto the gym, shortly seeing Hinata in the distance. Seeing him wait for me made me feel relieved for some reason.

"Kageyamaaaaa!" I heard him yell, he waved. I waved back, wearing a slight smile. He ran up to me, looking at my clothing.

"Wow, your style is really cool. Your outfits today and yesterday look really good." He said in a smile. I felt my face heat up, he pays attention to that?

"Thank you." I mumbled. He grabbed my arm, my face flushed.

"Let's go look for your club!" He said, pointing forward.

"You seem like a tennis guy..I'll show you the courts, first!" He said. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I had already taken an interest in baseball, because in all honesty, I just want to spend time with him. He dragged me over to the tennis courts, and it wasn't too bad. The players seemed to be trying their hardest.

"Wow..we've got a good team this year." One of the girls [managers] said. I kept watching, practically memorized at the ball going back and forth.

"What do you think?" He asked me. I looked at the players just constantly swinging.

"I don't know, something about it just—I don't think I can see myself playing tennis." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Understandable, onward!" He said. I wanted to laugh at his quirkiness.

•

"Definitely not football, I'd get snapped like a pencil." I said. Hinata laughed, his laugh made me happy.

"Then that just leaves baseball." He said, just as he said that, a a loud sound echoed throughout the field. I looked over, and all eyes were on the guy who was in the gym yesterday. He looked completely satisfied with what he'd done, and judging by the person crouched in front of him, he had just thrown. The catcher threw it back to him, ready for another throw.

"Daichi!" Hinata yelled, the player looked over and his strong, tense aura immediately turned soft. He waved and walked over to where we were. Some players whispered, others smiled and continued practice.

"Hello Hinata and friend from yesterday." He said. I was in complete awe over the sound that his pitch made and the fact that he was the ace. I've never felt this way before, I want to be like that.

"We just came to check out practice for a bit, Kageyama here is having trouble finding a second club to join." Hinata said. Daichi looked at me, mainly my figure. He then tossed me the ball and I caught it, nervously.

"Can you throw?" He asked me. I've never done it before, this is nerve wracking.

"I've never thrown a baseball before." He gave me a confused look. It practically screamed 'did you not have a childhood?', and honestly, I didn't. I took off my satchel, setting it on the floor.

"Well, give me a quick throw, just to get a feel for it." He said, standing back with his glove in front of him. I held the ball in my palm, gripping it with all five of my fingers. I threw my arm back, and after a second, froward. The ball practically fell in front of me, basically slipped out of my hands. Daichi laughed.

"I should probably tell you how to told it, first." He said in a laugh. Hinata wasn't laughing, he watched with a big smile on his face, holding my satchel that I had put on the floor. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, he probably saw me for a fool. Daichi adjusted my grip and finger placement, for some reason, this felt extremely comfortable.

"Alright, now when you pitch, bring your leg up like this." He said, then demonstrating. I nodded, then tried it myself.

"Good, good. Now.." He said, smacking his glove.

"Give me your best pitch." He said, putting him glove in position. I looked over at Hinata, he gave me a small nod and his eyes were filled with pride. I felt warm. I brought my leg up, adjusted my grip, brought my arm back, and threw.

! WHAM !

The sound echoed louder than Daichi's throw. Everyone in the field was silent, aside from a few gasps. I looked over at Hinata, who was looking at me in amazement. I looked back at Daichi, who was on the floor, and in complete awe. The excitement I just felt, the adrenaline-I've never felt that before! I looked at my hand. It felt amazing.

"W-wow.." Daichi said in a gasp. He pulled his hand out of his glove, it was completely red.

"I-I'm so sor-" He stopped me.

"Join our club!" He said with a determined look on his face and his hand extended. I didn't hesitate to take his hand.

"Count me in."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for letting me watch today's practice. I'm definitely looking forward to starting tomorrow." I told Daichi. It was late, and Hinata had stayed by my side the entire afternoon. I was grateful.

"Of course, we're more than happy to have you on the team, I already got the approval from coach. As you saw, everyone's been working extremely hard. This is the best group of members we've had all three years i've been here. Luckily I have one more to go. Hopefully we'll see ourselves at Nationals soon." He said, looking at the empty field. I looked at him as he stared into the darkness. I want his passion for baseball, I wanna be the ace.

"Oh, and from on, you'll refer to me as Captain Sawamura." He said in a wink. A smile bloomed on my face, I was a part of the team!

"Thank you, sir!" I said, grabbing my satchel.

"See you tomorrow, bring clothes for exercise! At least until we get you a uniform!" He said as we walked away. I did an 'ok' with my hand, then left the field. Hinata kept looking at me. He's been staring at me all afternoon, even while I was watching the players practice.

"Is there something on my face? You've been looking at me all day." I said, looking straight ahead as we walked towards the school entrance. He looked away, rather quickly.

"N-no..you just seem happier than yesterday." He said, still looking down. The tip of his ears were red, is he cold? I pulled out a red scarf from my satchel and wrapped it around his neck, winter here gets pretty cold.

"Don't you want it?" He asked, his face was a bit red.

"I'm fine, as long as you aren't cold" I told him, he gave me a small, sincere, smile. A genuine one. The sun was gone, it was quite late, so it's understandable why he's so red. His skin is probably sensitive, luckily mine isn't.

"Ah..I'll give it back tomorrow." He said.

"No need, I have plenty more. You can have that one." He smiled at those words.

"I'll cherish it, thanks." He said, raising his shoulders. He looked cute.

"Oh man, it's already eight thirty." He said while looking at his phone. Something inside me clicked, and I felt a huge wave of guilt hit me.

"Holy f-no no no no!" I said aloud as I pulled out my phone and texted my driver.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked me. Should I tell him? No, it doesn't concern him.

"I've..just passed my..curfew." I said as an excuse. Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

"Um, my dad doesn't know that I stayed for practice. If he knew, he would've extended it.." I said.

"Ohhh that makes sense. In that case, you should get going!" He said, I stopped him before he left.

"Hey..um.." He turned around after hearing my voice.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We aren't in the same club nor in the same classes but..can we still see each other?" I asked, bashfully. He had a face of surprise at first, and then it went calm, into a soft blush.

"Yeah, of course. I'm glad you asked." He said in a sincere smile. He looked beautiful. The small flakes of snow that fell every night but were never enough to cover the ground made him look all the more vibrant. The slight white in his bright orange hair, mixed with his hazel eyes made me breathless. I couldn't help but smile in front of him. His face lit up ever so slightly.

"A smile looks good on you, Kageyama." He said, putting his hand on my face. He pulled away after snapping himself back to reality. He probably put his hand there subconsciously.

"It's pretty dark." He said, his cheeks a rosy colour. He was trying to change the subject.

"I should be going. I'll text you, then." I told him in a wave. He smiled.

"Alright! Later!" He said, now running off. I physically clenched my heart, I didn't know what to feel. Then I remembered.

"Father!"

•

As soon as the driver dropped me off at the last gate, I ran inside and hurried over to the dining room.

"Fath..er." He was gone. I felt nothing but guilt. My father never asks much of me, he's nothing but kind to me, he always tries his best to keep me safe, he does what he does to make sure I live a stable life. He never has time to eat dinner with me, and the one time he asks..

"I can't even do it." I whispered as I sat down at the table. There's a small cake sitting in front of me, practically mocking me. I noticed a yellow envelope next to it. I took a deep breath and opened it.

! Hey, listen !

I ignored the text-rather-it was if I never even heard it in the first place. I opened the envelope which contained a letter and a photo of a beautiful woman with blonde hair, smiling. She was at the beach, her hair swing in the wind. Her pearl white dress with red ribbon practically glowed in the sunlight. Her smile was the most radiant in the photo, my heart felt heavy, as well as my eyes. Once I read the letter, I felt nothing but guilt and sadness.

'Tobio.  
I was hoping to see you at dinner today as we planned, but I understand if you forgot or had other plans. I probably shouldn't have asked so soon, but I just wanted to talk to you about something important. That being said, I may as well tell you now. I was going to tell you about your mother. She died today, while delivering you. It's selfish and disappointing to say that the only reason why I never brought her up was for my emotional sake. I loved your mother, and she loved you, even before you were born. She'd sing to you a special song, she'd tell you about all the beautiful things life has to offer, and every single day, she'd tell you that she loves you. Here's my gift to you, with love from both of us. Happy Birthday, Tobio.'

That night, for the first time in all my years, I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up not wanting to go to my classes. I felt horrible. I looked at my phone and noticed a text from last night, it was Hinata.

> Hey! Just wanted to make sure you got home and that everything was ok with your dad! (:

It made me smile, I want to see him right now.

> Good morning, sorry I didn't answer you yesterday. I knocked out once I got home. Everything's fine.

I tried to send a text to my father, but it wouldn't deliver. He was most likely already out of the country, and I don't have his work phone number, only because he doesn't like getting distracted by me whenever I call or text him.

> Good morning ! ヽ(￣д￣;)ノyou had me worried last night ! Glad you're doing okay !

He worried about me..how cute.

> I have morning classes so I'll text you when i'm out! I don't wanna get in trouble ('∀｀*) sorry

Morning classes, huh? Gives me an excuse to get there early.

> It's fine, good luck in class.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs. I stopped halfway down, and took a whiff at myself. It dawned over me that I completely forgot to shower last night. I went back upstairs and quickly started my shower.

•

I checked the time, I still had two hours. I threw my phone on my bed and sat down on my sofa. I realized my room was actually pretty big.

"I should probably put on some clothes.." I began so say, then something hit me. I got up, towel in hand, and locked my door.

"Father has taught me about sex and jerking off and whatnot, but he always referenced a woman." I reminded myself as I pulled out my laptop from my drawer, my towel wrapped around my waist.

"But he never once mentioned anything about another guy." I opened my laptop. I opened safari and paused. What on earth do I look up?

"What if I like another guy?"

> Is having a crush cheating? 7 questions to ask yourself when you have feelings...

Nope, I'm asking the wrong question.

"What if i'm a guy who likes another guy?"

> What to do when your crush likes another guy more than you...

Wrong again, this is frustrating. I took a deep breath.

"Guy who likes guys"

> Are you gay? Take this test to find out!

Gay? What's that?

"definition of gay"

> homosexual

I sighed. Okay thanks, Safari. What great help.

"definition of homosexual"

> A person sexually attracted to people of one's own sex.

Oh.

That makes sense.

Am I gay?

I went back two pages and decided to take that test I saw earlier.

> What's your favourite colour?

Blue.

> Pick a Beyoncé!

What? Um..I'm not into Beyoncé.

> Do you enjoy consensual experiences with, or feel a sexual attraction to, members of the same sex as yourself?

If it's referring to the things I feel with Hinata then..yeah. But it's only with him so..quite a bit, yeah.

> What city would you most like to live in?

Tokyo-actually I've always wanted to visit San Francisco..

> What's your drink of choice?

I've tried all of the above and although drinking isn't something I fancy, I'm gonna have to go with wine.

> Ok, just to clarify-do you like having sex with people of the same sex?

Well..I've never had..sex in general..what do I put?

I went to a different (private) tab and went to a porn site. I wanted to test something, so I watched the first straight porno on the screen. I looked down, it had no effect. Honestly, it felt awkward to watch. I then searched up 'gay porn' and the results surprised me, I didn't know that's how they did it. I felt it rise, guess this would answer my question. I didn't want to imagine it, but I couldn't help but picture Hinata. I could feel myself blush, horribly. I closed that tab once I pictured him, I felt like I was reaching into the deepest parts of hell. I like him, definitely, but I think it may be too early for thoughts like that. I went back to the test.

Sort of. Now and then.

> What's your ideal Saturday night?

I'm never out and I don't exactly have friends, I'm gonna go with a night in with netflix.

> Oooh hang on. Have you ever felt sexually attracted to someone of the same sex?

This one time...since it's the first time.

> Which US president do you most identify with?

What the fuck..okay, um, JFK.

> What's your favourite root vegetable?

Sweet potato, definitely sweet potato. What do these questions have to do with someone being gay?

> If you could pick your ideal partner for a romantic date, what qualities would they have?

I threw my head back and thought, luckily my boner was gone. I closed my eyes..a date with Hinata, huh?

Nah, dates seem boring and planned.

> Pick a weather phenomenon.

Sunshine. He reminds me of the gentle warmth the sun gives.

> Which sex is sexiest?

They should stop with the sex questions.

> Pick a box.

Man screw these boxes, just give me my answer!

> Congratulations, you're gay! You took this test because you probably have an interest in someone of the same sex or curiosity of liking someone of the same sex, making you gay! You're gay for even clicking our link! Congratulations!

I had a face of pure annoyance. Not at all because this test wasted my time, but more because they're right. There's no way around it, I like a guy, and I'm honestly okay with that. I'm a gay man-or at least a gay man in question.

"I should probably put on some clothes now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update (:

Oh, hey Kageyama! Aren't you a bit early for your classes?" Hinata asked me as I passed the Foreign Languages hall. Guess I know where his last class is.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get here early and ask Daichi what time practice starts, since I didn't get an exact time yesterday." I wasn't completely lying, but then again no one needs to be a whole hour early to class. Wait, Hinata memorized what time my classes start?

"Oh, in that case, he's probably with Suga right now so I'd wait a bit. You don't wanna walk in on them, believe me." He said with a slight tint of red on his face.

"Why? What do they do?" I asked. I mean I had an idea because of my research earlier, but I want to make sure and not assume.

"Um, well they're a couple so..c-couple stuff.." He said, mumbling at the end. This is fun, I should keep going.

"Couple stuff? Like what?" He looked at me with a nervous face.

"H-have you never been in a relationship before?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"Ah, okay, so um..when a two people dating are usually alone, they tend to kiss a lot and do sexual..things..with each other. You know what I'm talking about, right?" He said. This is a good opportunity to find something out.

"But they're both guys, can two guys date each other?" I asked him, his face was completely red. He's so cute.

"Well, yeah! I mean it's the year twenty nineteen, gay marriage is legal, I don't see why it wouldn't be as acceptable as a guy and girl couple..do you think being gay and stuff is..weird?" He asked me in a nervous tone. I put my hand on my chin for dramatic effect.

"Hmm, I don't think so, I guess I've just never thought about such things like 'love' or dating before, so I wouldn't know yet. What about you?" This is my chance.

"Oh, that's good! It means you're open to the idea!" He said, almost in a relieved voice. I was going to ask something else, but he spoke first.

"I hope it doesn't freak you out or anything, but I'm bisexual, myself." He said in a smile. I tilted my head.

"What's bisexual?" His face was in complete shock for a second.

"W-well, someone who's bisexual likes both men and women. That's meee, heh..although in all honesty, I lean a bit more towards men." He said, pointing two thumbs towards himself in an awkward smile. Things were silent. I cannot express the amount of joy I felt hearing those words. It's like an inner-me was on his knees with tears in his eyes, thanking whatever god was out there.

"That's..that's awesome. It's not weird to me at all." I finally broke the silence. I was curious.

"Hey, um, what's dating like..?" He gave me a heartfelt look, as if he was seeing me as an innocent child.

"Uh, well I've only ever dated two people. A girl during middle school and a guy during high school-Yachi, the girl I wanted to introduce you to, is my ex. A relationship with a girl was really nice and innocent, but it was a lot of work and she didn't really express what she wanted, she kind of just made me guess everything she was feeling. Dating a guy was actually really nice. He was someone I knew since middle school, he taught me so much. If it weren't for him suddenly leaving, I would still be with him...b-but those relationships were more to mess around in..I think I've found someone to take thing seriously with-well, I've definitely taken an interest in them." He said in a painful grin, there was sadness in his eyes. That pinched my soul a bit. I shouldn't pry any further, I got what I initially wanted to know.

"Well, I'm happy for you." I said as I walked towards the hallway where my first class was. I, coincidentally, bumped into Kiyoko again.

"Oh, Kageyama, hello." She said.

"Hey Kiyoko, early as always I see." Hinata the came up from behind me.

"K-Kiyoko! Hello!" He said wearing a blush. Is she who he was talking about?

"Oh, Hinata, what a surprise." She said in a smile.

"You two k-know each other?" He asked. She nodded.

"She's the assistant in my class."

"So, Daichi told me you've joined baseball. Who knew you'd be a natural at it?" She said, kindly. Her voice was angelic.

"Apparently he did, I never even knew how to pitch until he asked me to." I said, Hinata looked at the both of us and made a sour face, what is he thinking?

"Well, shall we?" She said, I nodded and went into class after her. I stopped myself and looked back at Hinata, who looked frustrated.

"Do you think you could ask Daichi what time practice starts and text me? It'd be a great help." His face lit up as soon as I spoke to him.

"Yeah, sure! I'll see you later!" He said before taking off. I never know what he's thinking, it irks me.

•

I sat in the now empty classroom, waiting for baseball practice. I figured I should change into my workout clothing, but practice isn't for another hour, and I didn't want to bother Hinata anymore than I already do. I decided to go change even if its early.

"Maybe I can run or something, I don't know what baseball players do to warm up." I told myself as I made my way to the second-gym locker room. I walked in, picked a locker, and took off my shirt. I then heard what sounded like a gasp, but I played it off as the wind. I then changed from my jeans to my sweatpants, I felt a bit strange.

"Is someone there?" I called out, not really expecting an answer. I locked up my clothes, satchel, and casual shoes in the locker and walked out of the room. The chills I felt were gone, and I felt good again.

"A few laps in the field should be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

the next day.

"Kageyama, your pitches are amazing! I don't think I'd ever be able to hit them. You better get us to the finals this year!" Yamaguchi said to me. He's also a freshman, I've noticed him in my physics class. He and I clicked almost immediately, he's a really kind person. Although he's pretty quiet and only talks with some tall guy, I believe I saw him on the volleyball team.

"The pitcher alone doesn't make it to nationals, there are nine players on the field for a reason." I said to him. He paused for a minute then laughed.

"That's the smartest thing you've said since you started." He said in a laugh. I was offended but I also knew it was a joke.

"Very funny-" I was cut off by the tall blonde.

"Yamaguchi, hurry up." He demanded. Why is someone as nice as Yamaguchi even friends with someone like him?

"Sorry, Tsukki!" He yelled.

"I'll see you after the holidays, alright? Have a Merry Christmas!" He then said to me, I waved and nodded.

"Happy holidays." I said as I watched him run to the blonde. It was dark and slightly snowy per usual, but I could've sworn they held hands once Yamaguchi caught up with him.

"You can't just assume everyone is gay." I told myself as I pulled out a blue scarf from my satchel. I looked at the date on my phone.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, huh?" I said to myself as I put my phone in my pocket and looked up at the falling snow. I pulled out my earbuds, connected them to my phone, and played some 80's music. I watched the light snow fall and glow when the light from the lamp posts hit them. The song made it seem like the world was in slow motion, pretty cool how music can make someone feel. I paused.

"I haven't seen Hinata at all today, was he even here?" I asked myself aloud as I pulled out my phone. I stopped myself and almost immediately put it away.

"We have no business with each other, we don't have any classes together and we don't have any clubs together! I'd only be invading his personal life..plus, it's not like I'm his only friend. Unlike me, he's good with people." I reminded myself. I walked to the front gate of the school, immediately welcomed by my driver.

"Evening, Master Tobio. Straight home today?" He asked me as I sat down in the back seat.

"I kind of want to go to the grocery store today, that way I don't have to go out the next two days. This gives you the holidays off, you know. I want to let the housekeepers have the holidays off too, so I'll be doing my own cooking as well, messes won't be an issue" I said, he smiled.

"Master, you're too kind." He said. I felt good. Making people's lives easier always makes me feel good.

"Let's go."

•

"Master..these bags all contain groceries, do you plan on holding an event?" One of the housekeepers asked. I shook my head.

"I'm giving everyone the holidays off, I'll be going my own cooking and such for the next two days, and the New Years holidays as well." I said. This brought tears to some of the housekeepers.

"Master is too kind! How considerate!" They exclaimed. I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get home to your families already! I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you for the holidays." I said in a laugh. They all rushed to their rooms and packed their things for the days, I made my way to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Having a lot of free time growing up, I got to watch the housekeepers cook a lot. I had a general idea on how to cook, and if I needed help, I have google at my disposal. As soon as everyone left the house, I sat in the living room, pondering what to do now. The silence was new, the privacy was endless, and my worries were gone. I could do anything I wanted!

•

I found myself watching Netflix on the living room television with the huge speakers connected and set on high. I found a movie about a gay mathematician who was recruited to crack German enigma and works extremely hard with his team, containing a woman, to crack the code in the year 1939.

"Alan whyyyyy?!" I said in a sob as I shoved a spoonful of cake (from the previous night) in my face. Tonight was just one of those nights.

! Hey, listen !

I looked at my phone and my emotions flooded.

> I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you today! I wasn't at school today, I've been napping because I'm really sick ㅠㅠㅠㅠ I hope you had a good day!

My heart clenched, so he was sick.

> I'm sorry you're ill, I could bring you some portage or soup if you'd like.

It's just an excuse to see him, honestly. I want to take care of him, I want him to get better!

> I can't have you do that! Thank you for the offer, but don't worry, I'll be well taken care of wwww my sister's boss let her come home for the holidays, it's been a long time since I've seen her! She's good at cooking, I'm sure I'll be good as new once she gets here.

Damn, was worth a shot.

> That's great, glad to know you're in good hands.

I set my phone down and continued to watch the movie. I was nearing the end and I was too emotional too look at any following texts that Hinata had sent me.

> Actually, if I'm better by then, would you want to hang out Christmas day? I get it if you're busy, of course *^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those wondering, the song he was listening to was 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper, give it a listen.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and found myself on the living room couch with bad bed head and sticky face. Music played on the loud speakers, it was my 'feels' playlist, a playlist that is only played once in a blue moon.

"What the fuck was I on?" I asked myself as I looked around the living room, and it was only the living room that was a mess. I went upstairs and decided to shower first, then I'd clean up.

•

"Okay, now time to make breakfast." I had just put the last napkin in the trash, I was in the kitchen, and I was extremely hungry. I thought back to what I ate before going to sleep and I cringed. That can't be good for baseball. I settled on making myself some toast, picking some lettuce leaves, and making fried eggs. I spread avocado on the two pieces of toast, placed the lettuce leaves on top, placed a fried egg on each slice, and sprinkled them with a little but of salt and pepper. I looked at it for a second, sat it down, quickly ran upstairs for my camera, and repositioned the plate. It sat on the white marble table in front of the door leading to the back garden. It was the prettiest breakfast I've has ever seen, no offense to the housekeepers, of course. I said down and began eating, looking back at the picture of my breakfast. A healthy breakfast with winter flowers in the background, perfect. I brought my laptop from upstairs and uploaded the photo to my instagram, captioning it 'good morning ❄️ merry christmas eve'. Turns out, a lot of people, mainly other photo enthusiasts, follow me. Of course I'd have much more fame if my identity were to be released, but I personally don't care about likes or fame. I just want my photos to be appreciated like everyone else's. I then closed my laptop and went back to my phone, now eating my second toast. I noticed a missed text, I really must've been out of it last night.

> Actually, if I'm better by then, would you want to hang out Christmas day? I get it if you're busy, of course *^*

I nearly choked on my water. No way, Hinata asked me to hang out and I completely left him hanging last night? Gosh I'm such an idiot.

> Good morning. I won't be busy at all tomorrow, I'd enjoy spending time with you, if you are well, that is. How are you today, by the way?

I sat my phone down and waited eagerly for a response while finishing my breakfast. It was still quite early, and he is sick, I wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep, actually.

"Eight forty-five. I should go for a run." I said, looking out at the winter plants in the garden. It looks small from the doorway, but the garden is actually huge (1,115 square meters (or 12,000 square feet for you Americans)). It's only a quarter of the backyard, too. It dawned on me that I had just showered, so maybe running right now wasn't a good idea.

"Maybe I could..figure out what's for lunch." I told myself. There has been something I've been meaning to try but never asked the housekeepers to make. I even looked up the recipe and bought the ingredients myself. Yeah, I'll occupy my time like this.

•

I sat in my living room, watching television, eating the pasta, that actually came out very good, and feeling lonely. I ended up napping nearly the entire afternoon after I made the pasta, which literally took me hours. I watched all the Christmas shopping riots and all of the charities showing their false kindness. I was raised by a businessman, I know what charities like that really do.

> I'm sorry I'm not responding so much, my whole family is here!

Hinata and I have been texting since he woke up around noon, so pretty much he woke up when I was finishing the pasta, and then I woke up about two hours ago. The sun was practically set, it looked really nice and exceptionally dark outside. I chose to light the chimney earlier, it was a good decision, it's still going.

> It's okay! I'm glad you're having a good time.

> *Hinata <3 sent an image*  
My little annoying ass cousins wanted me to send this to you (￣^￣) they're threatening me as we speak

I smiled widely at the image. It was a photo of Hinata being tackled by three kids, two boys and a girl. The girl seemed to be around six years old, she had dirty blonde hair she wore in two side pigtails. One of the boys looked to be younger only by a year, he had black hair. The smallest boy was a toddler, seemingly barely learning to walk properly, he had orange-like hair, similar to Hinata but lighter.

> I'm making that my contact photo for you.

I immediately saved the image and smiled, it's adorable! Hinata's face is full of terror, while three children practically attack him.

>:0 How DARE you support their actions?! They are clearly murdering me in that pic

I gave out a small chuckle.

> They're doing me a favour.

I hope he takes that as a joke like it's supposed to be.

> Blocked and reported. Not in my christian server. My dad is the owner of Minecraft and he's banning you from existence. (¬_¬)

I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Such a stupid text nearly made a pasta noodle come out of my nose.

> Damn, guess I'll die. Still making that your contact picture.

> Okay okay you win ㅠㅠㅠ nothing I can do about that wwww BTW how's your evening going? Spending time with your family, too?

I paused for a bit. He's trying to keep the conversation going. It made me feel really soft that he wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to him.

> It's going alright so far, nothing much to report. And no, my father is out of the country at the moment due to work and my mother isn't around anymore. I'm starting to think I should get a pet so I wouldn't be lonely all the time.

Looking back at the image, he looks well. Maybe we will get to hang out tomorrow after all!

> You're..alone?! Kageyama why didn't you tell me!? Σ（・□・；）I can't allow you to be alone on Christmas Eve !

How cute.

> It's fine! This happens every year, It's not like I'm not used to it.

Reassurance is good, right?

> That's just it, someone as great as you SHOULDN'T be used to something like that! ㅠㅠㅠ

My face practically blew up in a catastrophic blush. Gosh I just really wanna see him.

> Well, it's just one day! I'll be seeing you tomorrow, if you feel better, right?

> Oh! Definitely! I feel much better than yesterday, thanks to my younger sister's care :')

> I am eternally grateful to her.

I really get to hangout with Hinata tomorrow..outside of school! How exiting!

"What the hell are we gonna do?"


	10. Chapter 10

*the next day*

> I'm already here, take your time! UwU

Due to my situation, I eventually ended up calling an Uber, which I didn't mind. The part I did mind was having to walk all the way to the nearest store to get picked up rather than getting picked up at my house, due to all the gates and codes that only my father, driver, and I know. 

> I'm on my way, traffic is insane tonight, everyone's going out.

"Five minutes." I told myself as I adjusted my red scarf. I'm five minutes late so far. Our movie didn't start until six thirty, but I told him it'd be better if we were to go a bit earlier, for my anxiety's sake. I caught a glimpse of my Uber, waved, and hopped in.

"Uh, you're..Lord Xbox, right?" He asked. I nodded and showed him the I.D. on the app. He was a recklessly fast driver, but thanks to him, I was only ten minutes late to meet up with Hinata.

"Hina-" I was cut off mid-yell.

"Kageyama!" I head him yell from behind. I turned around and saw him standing and waving by the ticket booth. He was wearing the scarf I gave him. I walked over to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologized, he smiled and pulled out two tickets.

"It's cool, it's only ten minutes. Come on, I wanna get snacks!" He said, dragging me into the theatre. I was dumbfounded, I had the idea in mind that I was going to pay for everything.

"I'll pay, since you bought the tickets." I told him. He smirked.

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly cheap." He said. I shrugged.

"I keep my word." I said.

"I can help whoever's next in line!" The cashier said. We walked up to her, I ordered a medium slushee. Hinata, however, didn't hesitate to order what he wanted.

"I'll take three hot dogs, a box of skittles and recess pieces, two pizza slices, nachos with extra cheese, cinnamon pretzel bits, a large Pepsi, two water bottles, and a large popcorn!" He said in a smile. The cashier looked concerned.

"Please~" He added. She snapped back into reality, rung up the order and got it all together in a fairly big box.

"That'll be ninety-seven dollars and fifty-six cents." She said. I pulled out my Platinum luxury credit card and handed it to her, her mouth practically swung open. Cinema food is disgustingly pricey, I might be rich but I'm no fool when it comes to the economy. Luckily for me, Hinata was too busy focusing on making sure nothing was missing in his box than pay attention to me buying. Knowing him, it would've sparked some serious questions. Right as she handed the card back to me, Hinata looked up.

"Oh, and can I have some ketchup packets?" He asked. I wasn't even surprised at the price, I was more surprised at the fact that he ordered that much. Did he do it on purpose? To prove a point? Or does he actually eat that much? Not that it matters, of course. She handed him the packets and he threw them in the box. We then made our way over to the theatre. He kept looking at me.

"You..actually paid for all of it?" He asked. Gotta play it cool.

"Yup, no big deal. What surprised me more is that fact that you eat so much, you gluten." I said. He laughed.

"It is a bit scary that I can eat this much, more, actually. I just didn't want to make you spend over a hundred dollars on cinema food!" He said in a laugh.

"Let me carry that." I said, referring to his food box. He shook his head.

"I got it-" As soon as he said that, he crashed into a pillar.

"Yeah, okay, shorty. Give me the box anyway-you can carry my drink." I said, grabbing the box from him and giving him my cold drink.

"Why would you drink this in the winter?" He asked.

"I don't know, I kind of really enjoy the cold." I told him as we walked through the double doors.

"Look for our seats." I whispered, he nodded, and eventually found them. Considering the movie was about three hours long, I'm glad I got something to keep me awake.

"You ready for Endgame?" Hinata asked in a whisper as we sat down. I shrugged.

"I doubt this will be as sad as Infinity War."

•

I was wrong, horribly wrong. The movie had just ended, almost everyone had left the cinema crying, Hinata was trying to hold in his tears, and I was in complete shock, left with many questions.

"I wasn't readyyyy!" Hinata exclaimed as his tears eventually flowed, I looked over at him and put my arm around him.

"Hey, it's just a movie. A really sad and..well put together film is all it is." I said to him, rubbing his back. 

"I know but it's just so gAHHH why'd they have to do them like thaaaat?!" He sobbed.

"Who knows, but it had to happen." He tried to calm his crying.

"Can you believe that's the end of the Avengers?" I asked, it seemed to make him worse.

"STOP! I DONT WANNA THINK ABOUT IT!" He yelled. I moved my arm from his back to his head, slowly running my fingers through his hair as calmly as I could.

"Alright, I won't talk about it." I said in a smile as I subconsciously leaned my head towards his. We eventually made our way out of the theatre, his box was surprisingly empty. His stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." He said, I furrowed my eyebrows. He says that like he didn't just eat every single item on the cinema's menu.

"Do you..maybe wanna go out and eat, then?" I suggested. He looked at his phone. I noticed his lockscreen, it seemed to be a photo of him in high school next to what looks like a coach, considering he was holding a certificate in the picture and a green-white sports uniform. He looked proud of himself.

"Yeah, it's only nine thirty-five. I could go for some food." He said.

"I'm sure you can." I commented. He laughed.

"Come on, I know a good spot." He said. I blindly followed. After passing several shops at the outdoor shopping center, we made it to a small, tacky, Korean Barbeque restaurant called "Taekyung's KBBQ".

"Ah! Hinata boy! Here for the usual menu?" One of the employee's said. He was rather old. 

"Sup Gramps! That's right, my friend here will have it, too!" Hinata said. He was so good with people, he's quite well known. Amazing.

"Hey Hinata, you look like you've been crying like always. How's Natsu?" The waitress asked as she brought us the menus. 

"Oh shut up. She's great, she's actually free for the holidays, so she's at home with my parents right now. How's Kappa?"

"Really? Make sure she pays us a visit, then! This is a rare opportunity!" The old man said from behind the counter. I looked at the menu.

"Oh same old, same old. He's in his senior year of high school and he's barely figuring put how important credits are!" The waitress, Hitari, said. 

"Man, better late than never!" Hinata laughed. I felt a bit envious, I wonder what it feels like, having a comfortable environment aside from your own home.

"Alright, now let's take your order. You'll have the usual, I assume?" Hitari asked him. He smiled.

"You know me, I don't stop until I drop!" He said in a laugh. Both Hitari and the old man laughed. 

"And you, friend of Hinata?" she asked with a smile. It just feels forced when it's directed towards me.

"O-oh, I'll try the brisket with..white rice and rice paper. A salad, too." I told her. She laughed.

"Alright, so two usuals coming up." She said as she clicked he pen and walked into the kitchen. On they table there were small trays of different foods, and a bowl of fresh salad, along with a small tray of sauces for the meat. 

"I want you to try everything on this table, trust me, you'll like it." Hinata said in a more quiet, direct voice, like he suddenly directed all of his attention to me. I looked at him, his smile was a mellow one. His teeth didn't show, he was calm. 

"If you say so." I said, picking up my chopsticks. I picked a bit from each small tray, I loved it all. He was right.

"It's good, right? Wait til you try the brisket. Don't worry, I'll cook." He said. I felt comfortable, reassured. Is this what they call a date? Guess they aren't as boring as I thought.

•

"Uwahhhh I'm stuffed!" Hinata exclaimed as we walked on the sidewalk. The food was extremely good there, it's definitely going to get a sponsorship from the company once father comes back and I suggest it.

"You're right, it was really good." I said, feeling my stomach. Hinata gave a small chuckle.

"Told you~" He sang. I sighed in satisfaction as we reached his car.

"Hinata..thanks for today. For once, my holidays weren't so lonely." I said to him. He gave a small sincere smile and gave me a hug. The warmth I felt upon feeling him against me brought nothing but joy to my soul. The way his head was just perfectly under my chin made my heart flutter. His thin arms and gentle hands embracing me made my face flush. I couldn't help but nervously hug back. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Oh yeah.." He said as he let go. I felt cold again. He opened his car door, reached inside, and closed the door again.

"My little cousin Maka made this for you. She saw me texting you yesterday and wanted to make something for you, since she read that you were alone during the holidays." He said as he held a black and orange friendship bracelet. I gladly held out my hand for him to put it on. His cheeks held a soft pink colour, probably from the cold.

"She made me one too, I'm wearing it right now." He said, slightly pulling up his sleeve. It was identical to mine. The friendship bracelets were for us.

"That little brat kept threatening me to send you that damn picture." He said in a chuckle, I smiled, but immediately retracted it. I feel like my smile looks super weird.

"She's a sweet girl. Thank her for me, tell her I'll always wear it." I said to him. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Yeah..I will." He said. Our eyes wouldn't leave each other, it was as if we were in a trance.

"W-well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, before your baseball practice." He said, getting into his car. I nodded.

"I'll text you, drive safe." I said to him. His face went red, maybe because I sounded like a protective mother. He started up the car and soon took off, I waited patiently for my Uber. I was happy, I felt incredibly happy. Tonight was good. I looked at the bracelet and smiled, my cheeks felt warm. That feeling soon went away.

"Ah shit I still gotta walk from Earl's to my house."


	11. Chapter 11

*three months later, april*

"Brackets are set. Our first game will be against Nekoma University. Don't be discouraged just because they've made it to the quarterfinals before. We're much stronger this year, all of you have been working extremely hard and it will be proven. Wednesday, we meet here at three o'clock sharp! Tomorrow's practice is an important one, don't miss it." Coach Takaoka said to us. Yamaguchi and I looked at each other, we both nodded and felt proud. We weren't the least bit frightened, we've been working hard.

"Karasuno, fight!" Coach announced.

"Karasuno, fight!" Everyone else repeated. That never gets old.

"Good work today, prepare to kick some cat-ass tomorrow! " Yamaguchi said as he walked out the gate, the tall blonde was waiting for him like usual.

"Good work today!" I yelled back just before he left. I grabbed my satchel and walked out of the field gates, running into who I least expected.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" I asked. It was a bit embarrassing for him to see me like this, I was all sweaty and gross. He's almost never here after my practices, volleyball usually ends hours before we do.

"I finished my extra practices not too long ago so..I just thought I'd wait for you to see how you're doing." He said, nervously. I was touched.

"Thanks, it means a lot." I said as we walked in the dark humidity. 

"You nervous about your first game coming soon?" He asked. I honestly wish I could say I was nervous, because that's the typical reaction, but I really wasn't.

"It's just like any other practice match, the only difference is that if we lose, there's no redoing it." I told him. His eyes sparkled.

"Wow, I wish I could think that way! I always get nervous before a game. And I mean ALWAYS." He said in a nervous laugh. 

"Um..it would mean a lot if you could come tomo-" He stopped me mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, I have a dentist appointment then and I can't push it anymore. I'll try to get there when its over, hopefully you guys will still be playing!" He said. He sounds genuinely upset, but it's just a game.

"It's fine if you can't. It's completely understandable, don't stress over it." I said, he gave me a sad smile. 

"I'll catch you later, I'll text you!" Hinata said as he left campus, disappearing into the distance. I gave myself a slap on the cheek.

"Don't even think about making a move on him, Tobio. You'll ruin this perfectly good friendship you two have." I told myself in third person. I took a deep breath and made up my mind. I was going to tell my father.

•

"Father, there's something important I want to tell you." I said as I knocked on the door to his office. My hair was still wet from the shower, I could feel it slightly drip onto my skin, giving me chills. I was definitely nervous. After what seemed like forever, he opened the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Tobio, what is it?" He asked. 

"Can I come in?" He immediately opened it wider for me.

"Of course, of course." He said, frantically. His nerves were wracking, as were mine.

"So I-..for a while now..I'm sorry give me a second." I said, burying my face in my hands. 

"Take your time, Tobio." He said in an even more concern voice. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I think I'm gay.." I said, keeping one eye slightly open. I was tense, my shoulders were raised, as if I was flinching at his presence.

"What..makes you say that? Who taught you that?" He asked, in a rather calm voice. I grew terrified when he sat down in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Well..a few months ago I started feelings this..warmth..around my friend. I t-thought it was because I enjoyed his company b-but then I wanted to get closer..so I searched it up and.." I couldn't bring myself to continue, his emotionless demeanor was making my legs tremble, I sat down.

"What makes you think you actually like this boy rather than just wanting to be his friend, considering you've never gone to school before this?" He asked. I paused, it was almost as if he was refusing this be true. I took a deep breath, looked up at him, and let loose.

"There's just something about him that I've always felt was right. Since the day I met him, I've wanted to always be around him. Yeah, it might sound like I just want to be his best friend, but whenever I'm with him, it's like the whole world stops. I've met other people throughout this journey called school as well, but the feeling I get with him..it's like no other. It's different than a classmate or a member of the team. To me, he stands out in any crowd. I've never felt anything like this before.." His expression changed ever so slightly as I continued.

"When that happens, it's like nothing else in life even matters anymore. His smile is so vibrant and bright that I'm positive it could save save someone's life. His positive energy and loudness always brighten my day, no matter how I'm feeling. It's like he always knows what to say to make me feel.." I trailed off.

"Warm." He finished for me. I looked at him, his call expression was now a nostalgic expression.

"I felt the same way when I was with your mother." He said as he turned around in his office chair. He pulled out a book from the shelf behind him, and turned back around.

"She always knew what to say to make me smile." He said, his voice began to shake slightly. I looked at the photo he was pointing to in the book, and it was beautiful. She wore a light blue dress, yellow sun hat with a navy-blue ribbon, and her smile was beautiful. Her stomach was wide, I was in there. She was at the beach, the clear-blue sky beautifully accompanied her platinum blonde hair. It was a beautiful image. He then closed the book and put it back.

"I can tell you genuinely like this boy, Tobio. But a relationship goes both ways. It means nothing if he doesn't feel the same for you." He told me, it stung because it was true.

"How am I supposed to know if he likes me?" I asked him. He shrugged. I guess I can't expect him to know, he's probably never had to wonder if a guy ever liked him.

"That's something only you can figure out, you can't be oblivious at a time like this. Almost everything they do is done with care and thought." He said, as if speaking from experience.

"That, or he's just as oblivious. Us guys can be pretty stupid sometimes." He said in a small chuckle.

"Wait, wait. So..you're not upset?" I asked. 

"Tobio, you used to run around the house naked and piss on everything because you didn't want to take a bath without your little toy frog that you lost. If you think I'd be upset with this, you don't know your old man very well." He said in a laugh. I grew insanely embarrassed.

"Why would you let me do that-how old was I?" I asked. He pulled out some scotch from under his desk and two cups, I knew what this meant. He was reminiscing.

"If I remember, you were four years old. Gosh-I remember when you asked for a cat and when we brought one to you, you cried and cried because you said it's personality was ugly, it scratched you." He said as he handed me my drink.

"Why would you get me a cat? I'm more of a dog person, honestly." I said, then taking a drink. He laughed. As he spoke, I felt a sense of relief. A few more drinks and laughs later, he changed the topic.

"Oh, by the way, you should bring your friend over for dinner tomorrow." He said, stirring his cup in his hands. I nearly spat out my drink.

"Are you crazy? I can't bring him here!" I said.

"Why not?" He asked, his face was tinted pink. Definitely tipsy.

"I don't want him to find out about this yet. Right now, he thinks I'm just any other college student. If he were to find out I'm the upcoming owner of a multi-million dollar company, don't you think his attitude towards me would change, like everyone else that's found out about you before grandfather passed it to you?" I told him. He paused.

"Yeah, you're right. It's false admiration-I got it! Take him to our fourth summer house! The smallest one." He said. I face palmed. Our smallest house is still pretty big compared to a normal house..but it's better than Hinata coming here I suppose. 

"Yeah, okay. You'll be there for sure, right? I'll have to skip practice, and I don't want to skip an important practice for nothing." He nodded and pulled out his phone. He's canceling everything for this, he must really mean it.

"Definitely, I wouldn't want to miss this."

**Author's Note:**

> • = time skips  
> > = texts/google  
> ! word ! = sound effects
> 
> reminder! all characters are over 18 years of age


End file.
